


We can Still Do Anything

by PattRose



Series: Anything Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up of how the guys are doing with all the money they have.  Do they have special plans for some of it? Are they happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can Still Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



> glconstien continues to give me such great feedback that I am dedicating this story to her. Thank you for everything you do.

We Can Still Do Anything  
By PattRose  
Summary: A follow-up of how the guys are doing with all the money they have. Do they have special plans for some of it? Are they happy?  
Warnings: Language  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 4280

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/stillanything_zpsfpegze7a.jpg.html)

When Jim and Blair finished dinner at Saccony’s that night, they didn’t know what was going to happen, but they were fine with that. Both men agreed that taking their love life slow might be the best course of action for right now.

As they headed home, Jim reached over and grabbed Blair’s hand and held it in his as he was driving. Blair was quite taken with this romantic side of Jim. 

“Jim, I know this might not be the proper time for it, but have you thought about some things you could do for the city with this money?”

Still holding on to Blair, Jim answered, “First of all we’re going to set up five college educations for underprivileged, 4.0 students. If they keep the grade point average, the tuition will be paid for them. They have to be lower income to get it. Do you think that’s a good start?” 

“It’s a great start, man. That means that five kids will be able to go for their first year of college. That will give them a head start,” Blair said enthusiastically. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry, I said it wrong. I meant, if they keep the grade point average, their four years will be paid for them. Not just one.”

“That’s even better. God, you’re a good man. Do you have any other ideas?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. The homeless shelter is quite small, but my dad has a huge building that would work much better for it. So I’m going to see if I can buy it from him and we can turn it into the new shelter. There will be the single member’s side and the family side. I will then have to set aside a certain amount of money to pay someone to run the shelter year round. The city can do the rest. But this would give them about an extra 10,000 square feet to work with,” Jim said, happily. 

“I love that idea, Jim. What did you do, sit and decide what you were going to do all day long?” 

“That’s exactly what I did. The last thing on my list is a shelter for battered men and women. I would have to pay them out of my pocket, because the city wouldn’t pay them enough to run a shelter like it should be run.”

“I like that you included men in that, because after last month where that man was abused for years by his girlfriend and was embarrassed to say anything, we need a place they can feel safe. Where is this going to be?”

“Downtown, but in the nicer area of downtown. It’s a huge building, already containing a kitchen, sitting room, lobby and rooms set up like a hotel. I think I’ve found someone to run it.”

“Really, who did you have in mind?” Blair asked. 

“Joel was saying that his wife, Mary, has been looking for a job for about four months and can’t find anything that she likes. I think she would be perfect. And then she could have Joel on-site too. I’m sure they have a house, but I would offer them a nice apartment to run the place. It’s going to have security alarms and everything. Very safe place. Then as a back-up plan, I would like to offer Brown’s girlfriend the second position so she could help Mary out. Hannah is really good with people. But Henri told me she doesn’t like working at the bank, they don’t really help anyone there.”

“Wow, you did put a lot of thought into this. Sounds like you have most of it worked out already. I can’t wait to hear what your dad says about you spending a lot of the money on other people. He might not like that, Jim.”

“He’s the one that told me I needed to get some tax breaks and that would be one way. It’ll save our asses at tax time.”

Jim drove into their parking lot and parked. “You ready to go upstairs as a couple, Blair?”

“I’m ready, big guy. I can’t wait to get this show on the road. But first we have to call Simon. You’re going to have to tell him about the money, Jim. By the way, Daryl is starting college this fall, maybe we could help with that? I could pay for some of his tuition with the money you gave me.”

“I already have a check ready for Simon for Daryl. I’m telling you, I have all day to think about this, so I have lots of things figured out already.”

“Simon is going to be so thrilled, Jim. He was worried about the tuition. Daryl got some money from scholarships, but not enough to cover all his costs.”

“Chief, how about us renting our loft to him while he goes to college? He has to keep up his grades or he loses his money and his place to live. Would that work?”

“That would be great, I think. We could ask a low amount that he could afford to pay. Simon would be so grateful,” Blair assured Jim. 

“Let’s get inside and I can make my phone calls. I wanted to talk to Mary tonight and also Hannah and see if they are interested. If they’re not, it changes things for me.”

“Come on, Jim. Let’s get this show on the road. Wait! I have a better idea. You call Simon, tell him what’s going on and tell him you need some time off. Then you can call Mary and Hannah at home tomorrow morning about the job.”

“I didn’t put near enough money in your accounts. You’re the brains of this outfit.” Jim hugged Blair all the way up the elevator. 

Blair threw back his head and laughed very hard. He actually loved when Jim gave him compliments for no reason at all.

Blair opened up the door, they walked in and decided they would take their suits off first before any phone calls were made.

When Jim got downstairs, he called Simon first thing. He began explaining what had happened that morning and moved right along. He ended the conversation with Daryl’s tuition being paid and cheap rent in the loft. Then Jim hit Simon up for a week off to figure things out so he could get the ball rolling.

“Sure, Jim, you take the next week off, but I need Blair to come in. We can’t be two guys down this week. Besides, we got a new case and we need him. And Daryl is looking for a job, so maybe you could consider him for the shelter work. Either the homeless shelter or the battered men and women shelter. He needs money to pay rent and buy books for school.”

“Thank you, Simon, for the week off. I’ll give him a job for sure. As soon as we know what’s going on for sure, we’ll start him working.”

“See you in a week. Congratulations on winning, Jim. And thank you so much for being so kind to Daryl.”

“I like to think of him as our nephew,” Jim replied. 

“Our nephew? Is there something else you need to tell me, Jim?”

“Blair and I are in love and are going to give it a go. I hope you’ll understand and be on board about it,” Jim said, hopefully. 

“I’m a little surprised that it took you guys this long to figure it out. I’m happy for you, but maybe keep it out of the station for the time being, Jim.”

“You got it, Simon. No making out with Blair in the bullpen,” Jim teased. 

“This is what I’m afraid of. Things might get out of hand. Take it slow, Jim, and make sure that it’s quiet at first.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop joking now. I’m serious. We will be just like always,” Jim assured him. 

“See you in a week. Tell your partner he’s going to be here tomorrow as planned.”

“He’s not going to be happy, but I’ll tell him,” Jim agreed. 

Jim turned around and Blair was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “So what am I not going to be happy about?”

“Simon said I have a week off, but not you. He needs you for a new case first thing in the morning.” 

“Oh…That I don’t mind, man. I love my job. A new case? Does he need me tonight?”

“He didn’t say that, Blair. I think you’re safe until morning.”

“Okay… So I have some paper and pencils, we can start making a list of what you want to do,” Blair answered. 

“I need to call my dad before it gets much later to see if he’ll sell me that building.”

“Go into my room and have some privacy, Jim. I’ll be here when you come back out.”

Jim did exactly that and was gone for about 40 minutes. Jim came walking out of Blair’s old room, now the office and said, “He donated the building to us for the cause. Do you believe it? That way we’ll have more money to pay for salaries and so on.”

“What about the second building?” Blair asked. 

“That’s already mine. I’ve owned it for years, just didn’t know what to do with it. My Grandfather left it to me.”

“And you’re sure it’s big enough to house many men and women that are battered, their families and Joel and Mary?”

“I might look into the building next to it and see if I can get a deal. That way, Mary and Joel would have an entire top floor that could be used for their apartment. I could afford that, so why not? Then we’ll have plenty of room.”

“We need to talk to the city about all this too. They may want to get in on it. They’ll be glad to have you paying the bills, but they would also be glad to have somewhere to send battered spouses and families.”

“I think I need someone to help me plan all this. This is more work than I was expecting. I need someone to plan, execute my orders and see that things are done just right. I’m going to talk to Steven tomorrow about some suggestions.”

“That’s a good idea. If you got the building next to the other one, that would be massive. Plenty of room for families, women and men. I see this working out to be something great. And then your dad donating the building in the other area for the homeless shelter will be awesome.”

“I’m not sure I want men at the same facility. We might have to rethink that. Some women don’t like men around them at all after being brutalized. It might just become a women’s shelter. Do you think that’s horrible?”

“No, man. I didn’t even think about that, but you’re right. We could suggest places for men to go but they wouldn’t fit in at the family shelter. I think this is going to be awesome, Jim. I can’t wait to see what you find out tomorrow from Steven about getting help with the planning stages.”

“I’d rather have you do it, but your job is important and you’re needed, so I’ll figure it out. Before we go any further with notes, can I kiss you?” Jim asked. 

Blair’s smile lit up the room and Jim took this as a yes. He pulled Blair into his arms and they kissed a long, passionate kiss. When both men pulled away from each other, they were breathing heavily. 

“I think I’m in trouble, Chief. Just kissing you makes me almost come in my jeans.”

“Good to know. Same here, Jim. You are a mighty fine kisser. Should we talk more about the business at hand, or do you want to sit in the living room and kiss some more?” 

Jim pulled Blair into the living room and pushed him down onto the sofa as gently as his horny body would let him. 

Blair smiled and said, “I guess it’s kissing, right?”

That was all that was said for some time. Both men explored each other’s mouths, lips, teeth and then began groping. Yes, both of them would agree that it was better than discussing the business at hand.

*

**The Following Morning**

Jim liked waking up with Blair in his arms. There had been only kissing, but they still slept in the same bed. Jim decided that they were an excellent fit. He kissed Blair on the back of the neck and Blair said, “Oh wow, this is how I want to wake up every day.”

“You’re almost late for work, Blair.”

“Oh shit…” Blair jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs for a shower. Once he was ready, he came back upstairs and kissed Jim goodbye. Blair knew that he was going to miss Jim like crazy. 

“Have a good day with the new case, Chief.”

“Thanks, man. See you tonight. Good luck with your talks with everyone today. I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, back.” 

Jim laid back on his pillow and listened to Blair’s car drive out of the parking lot. He sometimes loved the senses. Blair was singing a love song as he was driving. Jim smiled and decided to get up and make some coffee. 

When Jim sat down with his hot cup of coffee, he called his brother Steven.

“Ellison,” Steven answered on the first ring. 

“Hi, Steven. I wanted to talk to you about some things. I need some help.” Jim went on and told him what he was planning on doing and Steven just listened while Jim rambled on. Once he was done, it was Steven’s turn. 

“First of all, come to my office today. We’ll make an offer on the building next to the one you own and we’ll go from there. While you’re driving down here, I’ll see if I can find out the address and how much they want for it. It’s a quiet neighborhood, so it shouldn’t be too expensive. It’s not an up and coming one that would drive the price up.”

“Thank you, Steven. I’ll meet you at your office in about an hour or so. Will that be all right?” 

“Yes, Jim, I’ll clear my calendar for you this morning. This is exciting. We’ve never worked together before. It’s going to be great.”

Jim finally hung up the phone and called Joel at work. 

“Taggert,” he answered.

“Good morning, Joel. Do you and Mary have a house or an apartment?”

“That’s a very odd question to start the day off, Jim. We have a too small apartment that we’re thinking about moving out of. We thought we needed to downsize after the kids moved out, but we downsized too much.”

“The reason I ask is this…” Jim said and began to tell Joel all about the job he had planned for Mary and them both having the top floor of the shelter once it was done. Jim reassured Joel that it would be safe. There would be a security guard on at all times, cameras and a kick ass alarm system.

Joel said, “Mary’s sister was brutalized by her ex-husband for years so she would be on board about this job. Why did you think about Mary for this?”

“I like Mary better than I like almost anyone I know. I know she would do a great job and I’m going to ask Hannah Smith if she can work with Mary. What do you think of that?”

“Hannah? Henri’s Hannah?” Joel asked. 

“Yes, she too reminds me of a kind and caring person. So I wanted to get Mary’s take on Hannah first before I ask her. It’ll take two to run the place.”

“Jim, this is wonderful. What is the starting salary?” 

“I’m going to see what the city has to offer for pay and I’ll match it, so she’ll make double what city would pay her, plus benefits. But I wanted to see if you would be willing to move there and live even when she’s not working. Maybe I could put an apartment on the second building for Henri and Hannah. What do you think?”

“She had an interview with the city about a job for something like this and the pay was so low, she was still thinking about it. It would be great if she made more money,” Joel explained. 

“I’ve got an appointment in ten minutes, I Need to go, Joel. I’ll call Mary tonight if that’s all right with you.”

“It’s fine with me. She’s going to be so thrilled about it. Thank you, Jim.”

“Talk to you soon, Joel.” 

When Joel hung up he wondered where Jim was getting the money to fund this. He would ask him the next time they talked. Joel didn’t want to take all Jim’s savings, so it was important that he knew where it came from.

*

When Jim arrived at Steven’s office, Mallory was waiting for him. Mallory knew Jim from quite some time ago when Jim helped her get through a rape case. She smiled when he walked in and said, “He’s waiting for you. In fact, he’s asked me twice where you were. I think he thinks I have a crystal ball.”

Jim laughed and said, “I’m sure he does. How are you doing, Mallory?”

“Really well, thank you. And you look happy. This is a good thing, right?”

“I’m in love, Mallory. He’s wonderful. He’s my dream come true and I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Oh let me guess, it’s Blair, right?” she asked, happily. She already knew the answer seeing Jim glow with happiness at the mention of his name. 

“You’re right, Mallory. I better get in to Steven’s office before he sends out the troops. Have a great day.” Jim moved over and opened up the door to his brother’s office and was instantly engulfed in a hug that almost took his breath away.

Jim hugged him back and said, “Wow, I’m not complaining, but what was that hug about?”

“You’re just such a good man and I’m proud to call you my brother. Sit down. I have some news about the building. I called my realtor, who happens to be yours too, and she said that the building on either side of yours is for sale. They aren’t asking too much for either in case you want it to be a little bigger than you had planned. What do you think?”

“Make an offer for me, Steven. Make it fair but also reasonable for me.” 

Steven called Charlie, the realtor and asked her to put in an offer for both buildings. Cash deal and see if they would take the offer.

He just sat and talked to Jim about what he had planned for the building when Charlie called back and told Jim he was the proud owner of both pieces of real estate as soon as the inspection went through. 

Steven handed the phone over to Jim and Jim asked, “Could you set up the inspection for me, Charlie? I need this done as soon as possible.”

“Sure, I’ll let you know when the inspection is. It’ll be in the next day or two, I’m sure.”

“Thanks for everything, Charlie. Are we still on to see houses this weekend?” Jim asked. 

“I have some great houses to show you, Jim. I’m looking forward to seeing you soon. Call me on Saturday when you’re ready to see everything.”

“Talk to you on Saturday,” Jim said before he handed the phone back to Steven. 

“Steven, do you know any contractors?”

“Yes, I do. I’ll give you a list of their names and numbers. This is going to be great. Those three buildings put together would house a lot of families and single women. I can’t wait for you to get started. Do you have someone to run it yet?”

“Yes, Joel Taggert and his wife, Mary are probably going to do it. I think they would do a most excellent job of caring for people that have been abused.”

“Here is the list of contractors and also a list of bookkeepers for the financial part of it. You need to keep really good records of everything,” Steven pointed out. 

“Thank you for all of your help, Steven. I’ll let you know when we’re done so you can see it.”

Jim left there and went home to make his next calls. He called the city and found them to be very interested, especially when they found out that Jim would be paying half the salary for the people to run it. Jim informed them that he already had people to do that and they would have to be part of the package. The city set up a meeting for the following day and Jim was ready for that. 

He then called Mary and told her all about it. Come to find out, Joel had already told her about it and she was very excited. She mentioned that she and Hannah were good friends, so that would work out well. When Jim finished talking to her, he called Hannah and filled her in on what was going down. Jim realized when he got off the phone that this was really happening. In a few months, they could be ready for business. 

Jim went down to the city and talked to someone about donating a new larger building for the homeless shelter. They couldn’t get him into the office soon enough. Jim had brought all of the papers necessary to transfer the title of the building from himself to the city. William had given Jim the building. Once that was done, it was in their hands to do all the remodeling and repairs. It was a wonderful building, so there probably wouldn’t be too much work involved. Jim left City Hall a very happy man.

*

**Four months later:**

Jim was sitting in the office of their new home, thrilled that everything had gone as planned. Joel, Mary, Henri and Hannah were running the New Life building. Blair had named it. 

Blair walked into the room and asked, “Are you going to come and eat or what?”

Jim got up, kissed his lover and then walked into the beautiful kitchen that they both loved so much. It was a joy cooking these days. 

“I’ve got five people that the college picked out for the scholarship program. Dream Big is a really good cause. We’re supposed to look them over and see if we agree that they are qualified.”

“If they think they qualify, who are we to second guess?” Jim asked. 

“I want to make sure they are doing this right, man. So I’ll look the papers over during dinner.”

“Okay…”

As they ate dinner, Blair read the paperwork on all five of the students. He finally looked up at Jim and said, “It looks all fine and dandy. We now are putting five kids through college. This is a very exciting time for us and them.”

Jim leaned across the table and kissed Blair. Then he gave him his best fuck me smile. 

“Want to clean up the kitchen first, or do you want to take care of business?” Blair asked. 

Jim led him into their gorgeous master bedroom and began to kiss him like mad. Both men knew that Blair was going to be very aggressive tonight after that smile Jim gave him. And he did just that.

*

**Two months later:**

Jim and Blair went over to the New Life building and rang the buzzer. Joel let them in and asked them to join them in the dining room. Jim and Blair both wondered why Joel had called them over with such urgency. 

They walked into the dining room and the table was filled with all sorts of fantastic food. One of the first ladies there, named Shelly said, “Jim and Blair we know you don’t want any attention for all you do, but we wanted to thank you. So we did what we do best. Baked and cooked. Sit down and eat with Joel and Mary.”

Jim was overcome with feeling and teared up. “Thank you, everyone for thinking of us. It’s our pleasure to help you whenever we can.”

Blair’s eyes were as big as saucers when he saw the food that was on the table. It was a lot of their favorites. Blair couldn’t believe how generous and kind these poor women were. “Thank you, everyone. It looks delicious. But I insist that you all sit and join us or we’re not going to eat either,” Blair pointed out. 

They all made room and joined in on the celebration. There was talking, laughing and lots and lots of eating. Jim and Blair were glad they came.

*

Driving home that night, Blair was sort of quiet. Jim looked over and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No…Everything is right, Jim. You once said we could do anything now, but we can still do anything. It doesn’t change and neither do we. Thank you for being such a good man and a fantastic lover.”

“You are quite welcome. Thank you for loving me. I’m happy too, Blair.”

And they were. 

The end


End file.
